The broken and the loved
by AngelFreakZoid
Summary: Kaname and Zero are both lost, abused, and neglected. When they find love and safty from the darkness in each other, there pasts try and tear them apart. Warning whole fic : Yaoi/Abuse/Bond/lemon, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMIPER KNIGHT

Chapter One: The broken and the loved

There is a place where the sun never sets. The sky is always a swirl of red and orange with strips of yellow. And in this place there are oceans of despair, lakes of loneliness, and rivers of anger. The fields are vast, yet no one is there. The sun never sets, so the day ever ends. He wants it to end. So desperately. He yearns for it. To be able to wake, start a new day, a new life. But he can't. The sun never sets. His loneliness never ends. His anger never ceases. His despair is coming close. But he welcomes it. He wants to die. He may go to hell, but anywhere is better than this place. This place were the sun never sets.

"Kaname." The wind always whispered. As if to remind him that he was alone. Yuuki, where was Yuuki. He loved her couldn't she see that? He wanted her to love him, so he could convince himself that he loved her. Why, why couldn't Yuuki see? Kaname didn't want to open his eyes. He knew what he'd see. Hundreds of people around him, because the school was always busy. But his mind was always trapped. People bumped into him, but in his world it was only the wind. The wind, it was the closest thing had to a friend. To a companion. Loneliness consumes the pure blood. If god existed, where was he? Was it because Kaname was a vampire? Was he meant to suffer alone? Or would god give him an angel? Or maybe a demon? He didn't care what it was; he just wanted someone to ease his pain.

Maybe god took pity. Or maybe it was destiny. Perhaps the angel that descended upon Kaname had always been watching, and felt bad for him? Whatever it was, on that day. In Kaname's world, where the sun never set. The sun went down. The sky turned black. The stars shone bright. A new day was going to begin. Zero brought the setting of the sun. He brought the cool night air to Kaname's face. Now what would the angel do? Kaname had nothing to give. Would the angel just leave? Leavening Kaname's world a black abyss? Would yesterday's miracle be gone today? Tonight?

"Kaname." This time, it wasn't the wind. No, it was an angel. It was Zero.

"Zero?" Kaname's voice was fragile. It was faint. Almost as if his voice had been stolen away by the wind.

"Do you regret last night?" Zero's voice was hesitant like he even though he asked the question, he didn't want the answer. In truth he didn't. Why would he? He was lost, and forgotten. He was looked down on and hated. Zero was a lowly vampire whore, or at least that's what _she_ said he was. She just used and abused him and then left him to die. Kaname was special. Even though Zero was unsure and hesitant in the others feeling he knew he had found love. This pureblood, this vampire, was something, no, someone that Zero had no intension in leaving.

Kaname looked at Zero, trying to read the other expression. After a few seconds Kaname let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "No, I.... I.... you brought the never setting sun down. You made me feel like I wasn't alone. I would never regret what we did. I think I.... I think I've fallen in love with you. No, I know I love you."

"You love me?" Zero asked, shocked. The person he loved, loved him back. Zero couldn't hold back the tears the slowly ran down his cheeks.

"I know you probably don't love me back but—" Kaname was cut off with Zero's soft lips on his own. Kaname melted into the kiss, opening his mouth when Zero asked for entrance. Their tongues dance slowly together. Feeling and tasting each other shyly. After twenty seconds they realized they had to breath and pulled away.

"There's no but. I love you too. I love you, Kaname. I love you." Zero whispered, pulling Kaname into a warm embrace. Kaname reluctantly pulled away. Zero looked at him slowly, curiously.

"Want to go back inside?" Kaname asked. Zero blushed a shade of pink so deep he was almost red. But he yearned for the same thing that his dear Kaname did. So he nodded, pulling himself closer into Kaname's arm arms. Kaname smiled, wrapping his arms around Zero and pulled him into the dorm where he lived. Kisses became hot, and breath taking. There touched more frenzied. They had touched before. They had kissed, and panted. They had become one just the other night. But that seemed to be an eternity to them now. There touches weren't just filled with lust, but with passion and love as well. They took their time, mesmerizing each other's bodies. Every curve, every line, was kissed.

"Ka...Kaname..." Zero panted as Kaname sucked and nibbled at the dip in his neck. A light copper taste flooded his mouth, and he licked at it greedily. Gently kissing the wound when he felt Zero shiver.

"Did I hurt you, angel?" Kaname whispered, sending Zero in a hopeless swirl of emotion. Zero looked at Kaname. His eyes were no longer the passive, lonely and broken grey they usually were. They were red, reflecting all the love and lust he felt. Zero could see that Kaname wanted this, no, _needed_ this. Just as he himself did. Then it hit him. Kaname was a pure blood. And what was he? A lowly level E. Did Kaname know? Surely he did, after all, vampires can sense these kinds of things. Zero whimpered. Whispers of his past flooded his head.

'_Useless. No one will love you. You'll die alone, you're worthless!'_

'_Worthless!'_

'_Die already.' _

Zero whimpered again. His hands went to his ears, trying to make the voices stop. He didn't want to hear their voices. He didn't want to hear _her_ voice. Kaname looked at his lover, worry expressed openly on his face.

"Angel? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Angel?" Kaname whispered, taking Zero hands away from his face. Zero looked up, terror flooded his face.

"No." Zero whispered hoarsely.

"No?" Kaname didn't understand what he did wrong. Zero looked at Kaname's face, and let himself be taken away by his loves worried expression. He clung desperately to Kaname. His flushed naked body against Kaname's.

"I'm no angel. I'm just a... I'm just a..." Zero buried his face into Kaname's chest.

"Level E? Slowly you'll be devoured from the inside. You'll lose everything that makes you, you. But that's okay. I don't mind if your level E. You know that if you drink my blood, you'll be okay. I wouldn't let you leave. Your here with me, I won't let you go. Besides, I was alone before. I won't be alone again, if you die so do I." Kaname whispered, determination in his voice. There was no hesitation in his voice, though it was low, quite, it was only meant for Zero's ears.

"You know?" Zero looked up to see Kaname craning his neck, giving Zero more excess to his blood.

"Drink, angel." Zero nodded and lifted his lips to Kaname neck. Lowly he kissed the spot then licked it. Kaname closed his eyes, drawing in his breath, pulling Zero closer. Zero's fangs came out and his blue eyes shut as they turned bright red. Kaname gasped as Zero's fangs entered his neck. Slowly so he wouldn't hurt Kaname he sucked, drawing out the blood that flowed within Kaname. His blood was sweet, its taste was coppery but also the sweetest and addicting taste he ever had. Kaname breathed slowly, trying hard for the pain not to get the best of him. Zero couldn't stop himself. He knew that he had taken far more than just enough. Now he was just letting his need get the better of him. He felt Kaname breathing hitch as he drank more. Slowly he was pulled closer and a voice rang through his frenzied, blood hungry body. "That's right, angel. Drink as much as you need, but..." Kaname's voice was strained from the obvious blood lose. Zero pulled away then, ashamed.

"Kaname?" Kaname fell, his head resting on Zero's shoulder. Kaname smiled.

"I love you, you see. So I don't mind that you drink my blood. But I can see that you're just as broken as me, just as lonely. So I can't let you drink it all, because not only would I... not be able to see you anymore but you would be alone too. " Kaname was trying to stay awake, but his body was getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want... I didn't want to drink so much... Kaname! Please don't go." Zero cried, afraid of what he'd done.

"Hush now angel. I'm just tired. Let's go sleep. We'll continue this tomarrow." Kaname snuggled close to Zero, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling the sheets over them before the silvernette could protest. Zero snuggled closer to Kaname, getting comfy. Zero smiled loving the warmth and the safe feeling in Kaname's arms. The love that he felt was almost more then he could take. There was something about Kaname that made him impossible to resist. Whatever it was Zero didn't care. He was a broken abused soul and found a safe haven from the demons that pursued him in Kaname's love. He was finally loved. They were finally loved. Though they had only just met. They knew that they loved each other. For they are two broken pieces of the same puzzle. Come together to find the wholeness of being one. Half a soul wondering is weak, but two together as one and even the darkness fades. But that darkness is just surfacing. There is a path for the both broken lovers that leads to their lonely pasts and unknown futures.

_The rising hands of another come down to inflict pain and suffering of the small silver haired angel. He falls to the ground, scared and cold. His small childish hands cup if beaten face._

_Blood drains from the small dark haired boy with red eyes. He has no strength to fight for it has been kicked out of him. He closes his eyes as his small childish hands clutch at his broken ribs._

'_The past is cold. Life is not always what it seems. So give me your hand and we'll walk together. Together lets fight the demons of our past so that we have a future together. I love and you, love me too. That's all I need I need to know. You are my angel as I am your vampire. Together forever, even after death.....' _

This is the end of the first chapter and I hope that you'll stay tuned for the second one. There's a lot of foreshadowing at the end. I know that it's a little weird at the moment but I'll be taking suggestions to make it better! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update!! This was my first Vampire Knight fic. And just incase your wondering, they grey writing is like a summery of the future chapters. XD!

I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The broken and loved

Chapter 2

"Tell me about when you were young."

Stretches of yellow mixed with red, it was an illusion of peace so sickingly sweet it tainted the sky with its lies. Yet somehow, almost soothingly, the sky was swallowed with black and the moon shone the ever growing ominous demon that was nightfall. The moon swept, highlighting everything it touched with an inhuman angelic shine that illuminated the world below. But the shadows lurked not far behind, grabbing at the darkness with hunger.

The lonely ache of heartbreak was the only thing he felt, as the air he breathed was heavy and tainted. The moon seemed to ignore his cries, as it refused to illuminate his way through the darkness. Yuuki held out her hands, almost demanding that Kaname give her his broken and bruised hand. When Kaname refused, unable to lift his beaten hand, Yuuki kicked him and stepped on the abused limp.

"I love you." Kaname whispered almost to himself. His sobs filling the air, his whole body shook, but the only thing he could really feel was the sharp deafening slap of Yuuki's laughter.

Maybe it was because he was young, but he couldn't help feel attached to the only real family he knew. What was his pain compared to her happiness? Alone, Kaname contemplated what all the emotions he felt were. With his tiny back pressed against the cold stone of his bedroom wall and his arms wrapped tenderly around him, he thought of everything he didn't know and understand. Kaname held out his hands, though bruised, they were pale and strong. His fingers were slender, perhaps from lack of nourishment, but then he thought with a childish smile, _Demons don't need food._

His attention was brought back to his hands; they looked tarnished, as if they were rusted from being in the rain to long. Gingerly he moved his fingers in the hand Yuuki stepped on, he winced as pain shot through them. He examined them carefully now, careful not to move, when a little red string around his slender wrist caught his eyes. Kaname gave a sad smile, suppressing a sob from escaping his throght.

Kaname thought of the few times he had been taken out of his home to vist humans. He remembered fondly yet bitterly the rainbow of balloons and the delicious blue and green cake.

_Aren't birthdays filled with happiness? _

Kaname's thoughts were broken by a familiar scream that he had known since his birth. Kaname smiled then. "Is it your birthday too?" his voice nothing more than a childish whisper, "I'm seven now too."

Kaname wasn't sure why he thought the being on the other side of his ominous door shared his birthday, but it made him happy to think there was someone he had a common link too. So every year he'd wish that unknown scream a birthday wish, partly because it stung his heart every year when no birthday wish was given to him.

His birthdays went quickly after that. Kaname had grown used to the abuse that Yuuki seemed to relish in. He thought no longer of Yuuki as a sister or mother. As far as Kaname was concerned, a demon didn't need a family. He did however still yearn for the warmth and affection of another being. Love, Kaname thought, was the essence of his life form, almost akin to humans and air. His growing curiosity towards the screams he had grown heavily attached to; seemed to call him, as if they cast a spell only Kaname could hear. But with that curiosity also grew his love for the unknown being.

"I'm coming for you." Kaname declared boldly on his eleventh birthday.

Kaname stood on shaky legs as he put a slender hand towards the wall in front of him. Kaname steadied himself, pale arms stung slightly form Yuuki's experiments. Kaname shook his head, trying to clear the fog that ebbed away his conscious thoughts. Gingerly he stepped to his right, careful not to bump into the strange demonic objects around him. His blood red eyes fell on the door he himself had never the courage to even touch. His fingers moved slowly, expecting to repelled by the simple object. Kaname shut his eyes as he drew a shaky breath in and opened the door.

Perhaps to his horror or relief, the door did not move. Kaname sighed, letting his body slide to the floor. Kaname looked around his room. He had grown accustomed to the harsh darkness he lived in, almost cherished it, because it meant Yuuki was no longer there to hurt him. Kaname felt like crying. "I wanted to see you. To wish you happy birthday." Kaname whispered.

"Why? What's a birthday?" a small shaking voice whispered back.

"Who? Who are you? Are you the one screaming? What are you? Is it your birthday too?" Kaname felt himself smile, despite the fact he was talking to his door.

"I… I don't know." The voice whispered back.

"You gotta know something!" Kaname almost shouted, but stopped himself in case Yuuki heard him, "My names Kaname. I'm eleven now. And I'm a demon, at least that's what _she_ said. Today is my birthday, and I just felt it right here that it's your birthday too." Kaname smiled as he pointed to his heart.

"I can't see you." Was the only reply Kaname received.

"Oh," Kaname looked down crestfallen, "well, I feel it in my heart. I just know it's your birthday too." Kaname smiled lightly, hoping the person understood his feelings.

"My name is Zero." he whispered.

"I wish I could see you." Kaname whined. Leaning his forehead against the large steel door that separated them, he placed a hand on the door.

"Look through the keyhole." Zero whispered.

At first Kaname didn't understand, but not wanting to deniey the boy that had begun replacing the spot in his heart that Yuuki had grasped, he slowly placed a single ruby eye against the tiny key hole. Kaname smiled as he saw Zero's amethyst eye. Kaname was happy there was a door to separate him as a heavy blush covered his face. "You're pretty." Kaname whispered to himself.

"… You think?" Zero whispered back, a smile creeping into his voice.

"You heard that? You weren't supposed to hear that." Kaname blushed.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" Zero repeated.

"…yeah. You're the prettiest person I've ever met." Kaname whispered firmly.

"Yuuki always says I'm ugly." Zero almost sobbed.

"Yuuki…." Kaname sneered, "She's wrong, she's…. trash and all she does is hurt me. I bet… she hurts you too." This time, Kaname's voice dropped to a hush.

"I love you." Was all Zero said.

Kaname swore his whole body turned red. "You love me?"

"Tell me, what's a birthday?" Zero smiled, Kaname noticed his eyes lightening, almost glowing with light as he spoke now.

"A birthday… is special. It counts the years we've been alive."

"Can it be my birthday too then?"

"Yup." Kaname nodded, feeling somewhat silly that he was nodding to a door.

"Happy Birthday Kaname."

"Zero?"

"I love you too."

I had a lot of things going on with just life in general and sever writer's bloc. But I`m getting back in to writing now. This story has been up for such a long time as just a first chapter, and I just felt that because I hold this story in such a close spot in my heart it should be the first thing I write. Forgive me for any of you that read the first chapter that came out, and read this now.

Review please, it would mean a lot. And this time I promise, UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3

The Broken and the Loved

Chapter 3

"Take him to the table." Yuuki sneered.

Sara snickered softly, her blonde hair falling wistfully behind her, "Now, now Yuuki, we haven't _cherished _and _loved_ this ugly little thing just to let him bleed to death."

"Zero should be left to die. I don't understand why you're so interested in keeping him as your little pet. Besides, Kaname has absorbed the darkness and his body can handle the strain. This piece of trash can't even bond with the light. Darkness is a more powerful force." Yuuki sighed; annoyed that she was still taking care of Zero. Even his name sent her shivering in disgust.

"But he's an angel. To every darkness there is a light. Imagine if we were to perfect Zero. If the light takes hold, Zero and Kaname could destroy everything. Supreme conquest is not only possible over the vampire's, but the humans as well." Sara smiled.

"And if they destroy us too?" Yuuki growled.

"That's why we break them. Make them into shells that only live to serve. Make them into our pets. Slaves if you will." Sara's beautiful face twisted in pleasure, the very idea of the things she could do to this poor creature in front of her sending shivers down her spine.

Zero kept his body limp and his eyes closed. As long as they thought he was asleep—

"Wake up! I'm not heaving you on to this table you rat." Sara smacked Zero's face hard. Zero scrambled to his feet, and climbed on the only table in the room. It was cold on his almost naked body, but then everything was cold to him. Yuuki said it was punishment for being so ugly. She said that trash like him didn't deserve the luxury of clothing.

"Get the syringe Yuuki, in fact, triple the dose." Sara said in a sweet voice. Yuuki pulled out a shimmering white crystal from a nearby drawer. She grabbed the large syringe as well and started to extract the liquid from the crystal. Zero trembled, his heart speed up waiting for the pain to burn through his arm and through his body.

"Hold still now or I'll break your arm again." Yuuki warned. She grabbed his left arm and stuck the syringe in. Light glowed up Zero's arm, spreading through his body and then dimming down. Zero screamed hoarsely, pain flooding him. His senses became confused, his head pounded in alarm and all Zero could do was think how much he wanted to hate Yuuki and Sara. Yet strangely, the thoughts of hate never came. Instead he thought of Kaname. Over the years since their first meeting, Zero grew closer and closer to Kaname. Zero's hate started dimming, his angry thoughts becoming less and less frequent.

"It's working," Sara giggled. "It's finally working."

"Ka….na…Kana… Kaname." Was the last thing that left Zero's lips before he passed out.

Zero woke up in a different room. This room was dark, it had strange glowing objects, and a cold still air filled the room. Zero was scared, he wasn't sure where he was, what should he do? "Hey," a boyish voice whispered. Zero whipped his head around, unsure why the strange voice sounded familiar. To Zero's surprise he was greeted with a smile. In front of him stood a boy slightly taller than himself. The stranger had attractive ruby eyes and flawless pale skin, and, Zero thought almost ashamed at himself, this boy was beautiful. He loved Kaname, a boy he had never met but still the one his heart yearned for.

"Who are—" Zero started.

"I'm so happy your finally here," Kaname quickly interrupted, a light blush covering his cheeks. Kaname but his slender hand in front of him, offering it to zero, "I've been waiting for you Zero."

"Kaname?" Zero managed to breath out, taking the offered hand and stood up on shaky legs.

"Yeah, it's me." Kaname whispered shyly.

"I don't… why—" Zero chocked out, a mix of fear and happiness flooding his mind at once. Zero collapsed into Kaname's arms, there slender bodies pressed together. Zero pulled his head away from Kaname, hiding his tears with his hands.

"What's wrong?" Kaname started, his tone even and flat. "I thought you loved me? Where you lying?" Kaname's eyes narrowed and his voice changed into a sharp hiss. Zero whimpered. Was this really the boy he and spoken so often through the door?

"I'm scared. Where's the Kaname I love?" Zero cried freely now, his hands wrapped around his own body, as if protecting the hope he still held too. Kaname looked at the boy in front of him. Maybe, Zero was just as hurt and scared as he was. Kaname's eyes softened. He reached his long arms gently around Zero, trying to comfort and warm the poor boy.

"I'm sorry Zero, please forgive me. I love you." Kaname pleaded to the boy in his arms, gingerly stroking his silver hair.

"I love you too." Was all Zero could say before a door opened and blinded the both of them with light.

"Well, well, well, finally awake?" Kaname and Zero shrank, it was Sara. Her voice rang with a sinister sweetness as she walked slowly towards them, a knife in her perfect pale hands. "Come here Zero, let's play a little game okay?"

"N-no. I don't want to play again. I don't want to be _raped._" Zero cried out loudly, gripping Kaname so hard the boy gasped out.

"You don't get a choice. Now, get over here." Sara tore apart the boys and dragged Zero out of Kaname's room, locking the door behind her. Sara ran her hand over Zero's face, kissing his wet cheek sweetly. "Eventually you'll succumb. You do every time."

"My body betrayed me," he pleaded, his struggles useless to the powerful vampire that held him. "Kaname! Kaname please help me!" Zero trashed out, calling as loud as he could. "Please.." Zero sobbed.

Sara, enraged, grabbed Zero and dragged him to the steel table in the center of the room. She strapped his arms and legs angrily, leaving red marks of pain swelling on his skin. Sara grabbed the knife she brought hastily and dragged it along Zero's leg. "Tell me you love me." Sara demanded. Zero shook his head wildly, his eyes swollen with fear.

"I don't love you." Zero whispered. Sara held an evil smirk, and plunged the knife into Zero's leg, his blood welling out of the wound like liquid candy, enticing the vampire. Sara bent her face down towards the gash, parting her lush lips and dragging her tongue across it. Sara moaned lightly.

"You're my toy. You love me, now say it." Sara demanded again, her tongue plunging into the wound making Zero scream in pain.

"I don't… I can't…. I don't love you." Zero panted in pain. "I love Kaname." He stated as calmly as his frightened voice would let him.

"Fine. Be like that. I'll make you love me. I'll make you beg for me." Sara hissed as she removed Zero's only piece of clothing that covered his completely flaccid penis. Sara grabbed it roughly, placing a kiss on it, trying to work he small thing with her hands. Zero tried to twist away, but the straps held him firmly in place. Zero cried out again, he hated this. All he wanted was to be far away from all the wrenched people that hurt him.

"Please…." Zero whimpered. Sara looked up at him briefly, his penis slowly reacting to her advancements.

"That's right, beg for me Zero." Sara snickered.

"No, stop… please stop." Zero cried loudly. "Stop, please, stop." His cries only grew louder as he felt her mouth on is growing erection. Zero closed his eyes, he felt _disgusted. _Then Zero heard banging. The sound got louder and louder until all he heard was Kaname's angry voice. It echoed, like it was infested with something. His fists pounded so powerfully, the steel door separating them bend where he punched.

"Let him go you whore! I'll kill you. You and that stupid bitch, your dead!" Kaname's voice grew louder, and Sara stopped playing with Zero in fear.

'_How can he already be so powerful?'_ Sara mentally screamed. Sara ran to the door across the room, leading to a different room . Sara slammed the door shut behind her as Kaname's dark energy burst through the door. Kaname stood, head down, black energy swirling around him. Zero shivered in fear.

"Please, Kana. Don't hurt me." He whispered. Zero expected to be ripped apart by the demon in front of him. But instead he could feel Kaname's lips on his.

"I only wished to save you, love." Kaname nuzzled Zero's neck to sooth him, as he hastily untied Zero's arms and legs from the table. Zero let himself be pulled into Kaname's arms. Zero hugged Kaname fiercely, a smile finally gracing his lips.

"I love you, Kana." Zero whispered. Unbeknownst to the two young captives, another vampire spied on them as they whispered sweet nothing to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The Broken and the Loved

-disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 4

"Senri, I've infiltrated the main facility, where are they being kept?" a feminine voice whispered, into a small microphone.

"Good, they should be in the main chambers. Down a set of stairs to your right. Turn left down the nearest corridor. Await further instructions." Senri answered back, his voice calm and collected.

"Understood."

"Rima, be careful." He said in a boyish voice. Rima could almost hear the smile in his voice. Senri always did love the excitement of a dangerous mission.

"I always am." Rima smiled back. Rima took out her handgun, with a mission like this it wasn't time to play around with knifes. She had to get those boys before it was too late. Rima ran down the stairwell, aware of the short time frame the cameras would be down. The corridor was right where Senri said it was. Relief washed over Rima, "Senri, I need more direction."

"You got it. The main chamber is on the right, at the very end of the corridor. There's a foreign heat signature up ahead though, I think you got some company."

"I don't keep company with scum." Rima sneered. Rima ran down the corridor, ripping open the doors that held her mission targets.

"There you are." Rima tried not to let her emotions cloud her mind. She felt disgusted being in this room, blood filled the air. She watched as Zero pulled and pulled at the restraints holding Kaname in place. Kaname had cuts on his abdomen, and adorning his face. Zero turned in fear when Rima's voice hit his ears.

"Who-?" Zero started, but was cut off by another person bursting through the door.

"How dare you try and—" Before the intruder could finish Rima fired her gun. Hitting the woman in the chest.

"Your wounds are not fatal. If you follow us I will kill you. Look at these boys. They were once innocents, tainted by Rido's sins."

"Master Rido only wants to protect them from scum like you. They have powers. Master Rido needs them to protect everyone." She coughed, blood dripping down her chin.

"Protect? You don't even know. Go ask Rido about Yuuki's experiments." Rima turned. Picking Zero up off the floor as she swiftly made her way to Kaname. Rima shot the shackles holding Kaname without looking, the feeble metal falling to the floor. "Can you run?" She asked quietly to Kaname.

"Let me carry Zero." was all he said. Rima looked at him strangely, before nodding her head and handing the silvered haired boy to the demon.

"Lets go. We have two minutes."

The three of them ran as fast as they could. Rima leading the two to safety. Kaname had no idea where they were. But he trust in Rima to get them to safety, or at least somewhere far away from Yuuki and Sara. When they finally reached the outside world Kaname's heart almost stopped beating. The air felt like heaven.

A helicopter awaited them. As Rima waved her hands above her head, the helicopter started. Kaname saw a man waving back to them. He looked older then Kaname, and was rather handsome too. When the three of them where safe inside the helicopter, he watched the girl that saved him and the man kiss. And then they both looked at him, as he still firmly held Zero in his arms.

"I am Senri, we've much to discuss once we're home." Senri's held a beautiful smile on his face. "Once the two of you are well rested of course." Senri looked at them with an expression Kaname had never seen before.

"What do you want?" Zero called out, fear lacing his voice. Rima and Senri looked at the boys for a moment, a look of thought crossing both their faces. Rima was the first to speak, her hand gently pushing some feather soft hair from her face.

"To protect you. Rido Kuran, along with Yuuki, and Sara plan to destroy both Vampires and humans. Then what ever's left will be rebuilt, they want a world completely under their control. They plan to use your powers as the ultimate weapon. Senri and I are here to stop them. There are more people at home for you to meet as well, but you can take your time. We won't rush you into anything."

Kaname looked between the two adults, deciding that they could be trusted. He bowed his head in respect, his with a light voice he thanked them. When he turned away he saw Zero scoot closer to Rima, "Is there sweets at your home?"

"You bet there is, as many as you can eat." Senri laughed. He looked at the two boys in wonder, '_How can they be so innocent after everything?" _

It took them over two hours to reach what Senri and Rima said was 'home' Kaname and Zero couldn't believe their eyes. It was a mansion. Kaname didn't think houses could be made that big. He guessed he could fit three hundred people in their easy. He noted how the walls where white, decorated with all kinds of exotic looked hangings. But what amazed him the most was how high there were, and Kaname wondered if everyone lived high up in mountains like these people did.

"There's a leak in your house." Zero gasped. He ran up to it, poking the pool with his fingers. "And it smells weird." He complained.

Senri held his hurting sides, "That's…. That's a swimming pool. It's supposed to be there." He laughed loudly.

Rima walked up to Zero, "You can swim in it. We could teach you too. But don't you ever drink it." She warned in a _motherly _tone.

"But, if I'm thirsty…" Zero whispered to himself in worried thought, although more to himself then to Rima.

"Look over there Zero," Rima pointed to the kitchen behind her. "That's where the good water is. This stuff will make you sick. And you can drink water whenever you like too. Don't ever be too afraid to tell us if you need anything. But you can do it yourself too." Rima smiled, and then turned to look at Kaname. "Same goes for you Kaname."

Kaname stared at Rima, giving her a slight nod. He really liked it here. But it still put him on edge, the _kindness_ they showed him. It rather scared him. But he wanted it all the same. This kindness. It was… nice. Senri looked at Rima, and the two children. Kaname and Zero were older then children, but the way they acted, perhaps they where mentally younger, he though. Senri admired his partner. Rima had always been a little sore on the subject of children, but it was something Senri accepted without batting an eyelash. "_Perhaps they can be her children. Just for the time being."_ Senri wished that with all his heart.

"Let's go look at the rest of the house. Rima why don't you make some lunch for these two? I'll show them around." Senri said light-heartedly. Rima smiled a hint of curious suspicion in her bright eyes.

"Alight. I'll be right there if you need me." She said gently to Zero and Kaname, pointing to the kitchen. Senri waited for Rima to be out of ear shot before bending down so he was eye level with Zero, Kaname stood a few feet away, still looking in wonder at their surroundings.

"Listen guys, I need this huge favour. It's okay if you don't want to but it would really make Rima happy," Senri waited for the boys to walk in closer for him to continue. "Maybe all Rima Mama. She's always wanted kinds, but something bad happened and now she can't have em'. But she'll love you like you were her own babies." Senri smiled at them in earnest. He didn't want to pressure them

Zero looked unsure. But Kaname smiled shyly, "Only if we can call you _Papa_."

Senri fell on his side and laughed. "You bet." He watched as Zero threw up his arms, dancing with Kaname, chanting, "Mama, Mama, Papa, papa."

As Senri walked in with Zero ahead of him, Kaname grabbed his hand and whispered softly. "I've always wanted a family thank you." Senri stopped as Kaname skipped ahead, a smile on his face, but uncertainty wavering in his heart. "_Surely,"_ he thought solemnly, _"They have not already forgotten their hardships. I just wish they could stay this happy forever." _

Firstly, I want to thank, I mean really thank everyone who's reviewed and favourite, and followed. I seriously love you all, take an internet cookie XD

I also wanted to just one thing. I know that my first chapter was when they where older, but from chapter two onwards its them growing up.

NOW, HOW IS FED UP WITH ALL THE SADDNESS? , look forward to some fluff and stuff next chapter.

And on a side side note. Anyone know any awesome Anime I should watch? I haven't seen very many so I mean any suggestion is appreciated XD I just finished RomeoXJuliet. So I want to lighten the mood with a romantic comedy. Subbed? Dubbed? Doesn't matter throw it at me! THANK YOU FOR READING!

AND STAY TUNED XDXDXDXDXD


End file.
